Hitherto, as such light emitting modules, the following are known: a light emitting device wherein a translucent light emitting section and a solar battery are laminated on a translucent substrate, as described in Patent Document 1; an illumination panel wherein the light receiving face of a solar battery is arranged near a panel-form light emitting body having a light emitting face so as to position the light emitting face and the light receiving face on the same plane, as described in Patent Document 2; and a solar-power-generation-used light emitting module wherein a solar power generation section and a light emitting section which emits light by electromotive force of this solar power generation section are mounted on a single planar substrate, as described in Patent Document 3.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59-217991
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-78477
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-351418